Salem al-Hazmi
This is a new article. As such is has been set to unassessed. It is classified as a stub, and categories require improvement. | birth_name = Salem al-Hazmi | birth_place = Mecca | death_date = | death_place = The Pentagon | relatives = Nawaf al-Hazmi (brother) }} Salem al-Hazmi (Sālam al-Ḥāzmī, also transliterated as Alhazmi), (February 2, 1981 – September 11, 2001) was one of five men named on September 14, 2001 in an initial report by the FBI as hijackers of American Airlines Flight 77 in the September 11 attacks. At the age of 20 years and 221 days he was the youngest hijacker who participated in the attacks. A Saudi, al-Hazmi had a relatively long history with Al-Qaeda before being selected for the 9/11 attacks. He obtained a tourist visa through the Visa Express program and arrived in the United States in June 2001. On September 11, 2001, al-Hazmi boarded American Airlines Flight 77 and helped subdue the passengers and crew for Hani Hanjour, the pilot among the hijackers, to crash the plane into west facade of the Pentagon. His older brother, Nawaf al-Hazmi, was another hijacker aboard the same flight. History Al-Hazmi was born on February 2, 1981 to Muhammad Salim al-Hazmi, a grocer, in Mecca. His father described Salem as a quarrelsome teenager who had problems with alcohol and petty theft. However, he stopped drinking and began to attend the mosque about three months before he left his family.[http://govinfo.library.unt.edu/911/report/911Report.pdf The 9/11 Commission Report] There are reports that he fought in Afghanistan with his brother, Nawaf al-Hazmi, and other reports say the two fought together in . Salem al-Hazmi was an al-Qaeda veteran by the time he was selected for participation in the 9/11 attacks. U.S intelligence learned of al-Hazmi's involvement with al-Qaeda as early as 1999, but he was not placed on any watchlists.http://www.globalsecurity.org/security/profiles/salem_al-hazmi.htm Known as Bilal during the preparations,Videotape of recorded will of Abdulaziz al-Omari and others both he and Ahmed al-Ghamdi flew to Beirut in November 2000, though on separate flights. Along with Nawaf al-Hazmi and several other future hijackers, Salem al-Hazmi may have attended the 2000 Al Qaeda Summit in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. It was there that the details of the 9/11 attacks were decided upon. In the United States According to the and the 9/11 Commission report, al-Hazmi first entered the United States on June 29, 2001, although there are numerous unconfirmed reports that he was living in San Antonio, Texas with fellow hijacker Satam al-Suqami much earlier. Al-Hazmi used the controversial Visa Express program to gain entry into the country. Al-Hazmi moved to Paterson, New Jersey where he lived with Hani Hanjour. Both were among the five hijackers who applied for Virginia identity cards at the Arlington office of the Virginia Department of Motor Vehicles on August 2, 2001, although Salem already held an NJ identity card. On August 27, brothers Nawaf and Salem purchased flight tickets through Travelocity.com using Nawaf's visa cardhttp://www.fas.org/irp/congress/2002_hr/092602mueller.html With the four other Flight 77 hijackers, he worked out at a Gold's Gym in Greenbelt, Maryland from September 2 to September 6 of the same year. Attacks On September 11, al-Hazmi boarded American Airlines Flight 77. Airport surveillance video from Dulles Airport shows four of the five hijackers, including Salem al-Hazmi, being pulled aside to undergo additional scrutiny after setting off metal detectors.http://chronicle.augusta.com/stories/072304/nat_LA0604-2.shtml The flight was scheduled to depart at 08:10, but ended up departing 10 minutes late from Gate D26 at Dulles. The last normal radio communications from the aircraft to air traffic control occurred at 08:50:51. At 08:54, Flight 77 began to deviate from its normal, assigned flight path and turned south, and then hijackers set the flight's autopilot heading for Washington, D.C. Passenger Barbara Olson called her husband, United States Solicitor General Ted Olson, and reported that the plane had been hijacked and that the assailants had box cutters and knives. At 09:37, American Airlines Flight 77 crashed into the west facade of the Pentagon, killing all 64 aboard (including the hijackers), along with 125 on the ground in the Pentagon. In the recovery process at the Pentagon, remains of all five Flight 77 hijackers were identified through a process of elimination, as not matching any DNA samples for the victims, and put into custody of the FBI. Forensics teams confirmed that it seemed two of the hijackers were brothers, based on their DNA similarities. Mistaken identity Shortly after the attacks, several sources reported that Salem al-Hazmi, 26, was alive and working at a petrochemical plant in Yanbu, Saudi Arabia. He claimed that his passport had been stolen by a pickpocket in Cairo three years before, and that the pictures and details such as date of birth released to the public by the FBI were his own. He also stated that he had never visited the United States, but volunteered to fly to the U.S. to prove his innocence. On September 19, Al-Sharq Al-Awsat published his photograph alongside Badr Alhazmi's, whom they claimed was the actual hijacker who had stolen his identity. Muhammad Salim Al-Hazmi, father of the two suspects, Nawaf and Salim Muhammad Al-Hazmi, said that the published photos may be doctored or faked somehow. Al-Hazmi continued, "As a father, I have a feeling that the two of them are still alive and unhurt, and will come back home in the near future when the truth is uncovered and the real culprits are found." After some confusion and doubt the Saudi Arabian government admitted that in fact the names of the hijackers were correct. "The names that we got confirmed that," Interior Minister Prince Nayef said in an interview with The Associated Press. External links *http://www.portal.telegraph.co.uk/news/main.jhtml?xml=/news/2001/09/23/widen23.xml *http://web.archive.org/20040929164125/www.fbi.gov/pressrel/penttbom/aa77/77.htm *http://www.911myths.com/html/salem_al-hamzi_still_alive.html Timeline References Category:People Category:Participants in the September 11 attacks Category:American Airlines Flight 77